


Five People The Doctor *Didn't* Invite To Travel With Him

by Mara



Category: Albert Campion - Allingham, Babylon 5, Doctor Who, Eureka, Leverage, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara





	Five People The Doctor *Didn't* Invite To Travel With Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/gifts).



1.

"Not you again," the Doctor groaned, looked at the blond-haired man in front of him. "Haven't we had enough crossing of the timestream?"

The man blinked several times in a row, looking not entirely bright, and then spoke carefully. "Pardon me? I don't believe we've met."

The Doctor squinted at him, finally recognizing that his mind wasn't getting any of the right signals. "Oh. Oh! That's odd. No, that's really really odd." He circled around the man a few times. "I thought you were me. Well, the old me. Several mes ago. Who *are* you?"

Tilting his head, the man held out a hand. "Albert Campion. And while I'd love to stay and...chat, I'm afraid I've got rather an emergency to deal with. Some strange-looking chaps seen legging it through the neighborhood."

"Oooh! That sounds right up my alley. Mind if I tag along?"

"Not sure I can stop you," Campion said, giving him a strange look.

It turned into rather an exciting adventure, and Campion turned out to be significantly more intelligent than he looked. The Doctor thought about asking him to come travel in the TARDIS for a bit, but somehow he still had a feeling that it would cause problems with the timestream.

2.

Susan Ivanova scowled at the Doctor. "Pardon me?"

He blinked, feeling remarkably as if he'd just been scolded. "I just--"

"And who do you think would keep Babylon 5 running if I went gallivanting around the universe with you?"

"I don't--"

"Thank you for helping us with the plague, but I haven't even had an entire day off in a year."

"That's--"

She waved a hand. "Maybe next year I'll have some time."

"Right." He waited for the interruption, but she had an eyebrow raised in inquiry. "I'll just, uh, be off, then?"

"That might be best."

She was already turning away when the light finally went off in the Doctor's head. "Susan?"

"Hmm?" She didn't look at him.

"The rest of the universe isn't like this, you know. There are wonders and magic you can't imagine. I could show you that."

"I know." Her head dipped a little. "That's why I can't go with you. I'd never be able to return. And I'm needed."

The Doctor stood and watched her walk away.

3.

The Doctor really liked Jo Lupo. He did. And he thought it would be enjoyable to have someone traveling with him who was that calm when faced with the unexpected. But...there was the gun thing. He just couldn't quite handle a companion who was that fond of her guns. It was too bad, really.

4.

"Are you sure I can't tempt you?" the Doctor asked Elizabeth Weir, as he shook her hand in farewell.

She smiled, glancing back at her nervous staff. "It *is* a tempting offer, but I love my job too much."

"I could have you back practically before you left, you know." He grinned, sure he wasn't going to convince her, but willing to give it a try, in case he was wrong.

"I've had one experience with time travel...well, in a sense. I think that was enough."

5.

Even the Doctor had to admit that Alec Hardison was very good with a computer and very good at thinking fast on his feet. It was tempting to abscond with him and see what he could do with a *real* computer--and the TARDIS seemed to have taken a shine to him--but he couldn't quite bring himself to take Alec away from his team.

Also, at just the moment he thought about it, Eliot gave him a look that suggested that if he made one move in that direction, he might find himself sans a few limbs. And without any apparent communication between them, Parker threaded her arm through Alec's, Nate started talking a mile a minute, and Sophie gave him a smile that was nearly as scary as Eliot's scowl.

The Doctor had been threatened by megalomaniacs, tyrants, and mass murderers, but this seemed like a good time to take a prudent step away from the hacker. Maybe two.


End file.
